1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surveillance apparatus using a television camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional surveillance apparatus detects abnormalities by the use of infrared rays. However, when an abnormality is detected by such a surveillance apparatus, the cause of the abnormality is not revealed unless one goes to the site of the abnormality. Another inconvenience with this kind of surveillance apparatus is that there is no residual proof of a detected abnormality.
To overcome such inconveniences, there has also been proposed a surveillance apparatus using a television camera and a monitoring apparatus.
Nevertheless, such a conventional surveillance apparatus using a television camera and the monitoring apparatus needs a supervising person who surveys the apparatus. Further, as to such an apparatus that uses a long-time playing video tape record (VTR), the VTR records at intervals, so that the VTR may not record an important scene. Further, since abnormalities rarely happen, an abnormality may happen when the camera-VTR apparatus is out of order and does not operate.